warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyera Nightwhisper
Tyera Nightwhisper was a Night Elf Priest of the Alliance. She served with the Alliance, aswell as performing spells usually used by Mages aswell as her regular Priest spells. She served with the alliance across Northrend, in several battles, including the Battle of Wintergrasp. She, however, met her end when she was killed by the Lich King in Icecrown. She became a magical spirit by the Lich King's side, now killing those she once fought for. Biography Early Life (Age 0-12) Tyera was born in the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. She was born to Helev and Jeron Nightwhisper, she was born natrually, and would become a great member of the alliance. When she was four years old, she, along with other Elf children, were sent to school. In school, she was mainly taught about the ways of Elune, and the guidance it brings to them. After revealing that she wants to study magic, other children started to make fun of her. She was treated badly because she did not want to fight in Plate Armor and cut Orcs to pieces. Because of this, she often returned home to her parents in Dalanaar depressed and upset. She would say that 'she would show them, one day'. By the age of eight, she had became quite talented at magic, especially holy magic, which was revealed when she helped her friend's wound. Despite the fact that children still bullied her, Tyera was happier because her carers and teachers nurtured her gift. She could be able to cast a light at the end of her finger, creating a illuminating light which would shine even in the darkest of dark. She would keep on practising the magics of Holy and Frost. At age 12, Tyera was very talented at performing her magical abilities. She was even happier, mainly because those who bullied her were scared she could cast a spell on them, while they had only learned how to whack somebody with a sword. She could cast a spell which would freeze an entire tree for five minutes before shattering due to Teldrassil's warm enviroment. Her holy ability was incredibly advanced for a girl of her age. Being able to cast spells capable of lighting the whole of Dalanaar, which people praised. Her mage research had helped her come up with new Holy and Frost spells. Tyera was ready to move onto the next school in her life, along with her ex-enemies. She joined the Darnassus School of Elune, like her peers, three months before her birthday (December 11th). Teenage Life (Age 12-20) Tyera, now a very talented magician, had entered the Darnassus School of Elune, were her Teachers improved her magical abilities, while her peers simply learned how to block incoming attacks with their shields. She had now learned her purpose in life, to serve the alliance with her amazing abilities, to cure the injured soldiers fighting on the front lines, and to deliver guidance to those who feel lost. At age 13, Tyera entered Pubirty, and began to develop as a woman. She was mainly focused on her Magic, but as the months passed by, she started to become more attracted to the males in her school. One in particular, Renus Gentlebreeze, was Tyera's 'crush'. Never-the-less, she still focused on her studies deeply, and began to perform magic at greater levels than ever before. Her teachers often saying that she has a larger magical ability than the village priest. She often performed for the village, by causing several holy lights to twist and turn in a 'dance', wowing the villagers. She could feel happy, knowing that she was impressing Renus Gentlebreeze. By the age of 15, Tyera was in a one-year relationship with Renus Gentlebreeze, the very same person who made fun of her when she was five. Renus was warrior-like, and Tyera found ever bit of him interesting. Tyera was still focused on impressing her parents, the village, and her school. She made money for her family, without even realising it, earning more than her alchemist mother. At age 18, Tyera was fully grown, and old enough to join the Alliance army, or the Alliance council. She was preparing to leave her parents to join the Army, unfortnatly, Tyera was dumped by Renus two weeks before she left for the army, in the final two weeks of living with he parents, she was incredibly depressed. All up until the fifth-to-last day, were she got over the break up. But, five days later, she tearfully left her parents, who had taken care of her all her life, and walked out of her house, one last time. For two years, she served the alliance in the war against the Horde, mainly in the Outland. She also fought the Burning Legion, she often explored the vast lands of the unknown, healing the heavy number of injured soldiers, almost always healing them completely. She researched the mysterious nature of the wilds of Zangamarsh, and the plains of Nagrand. She would serve in the Outland for over five years. The Battle of Nagrand Tyera had rosen quickly through the ranks, mainly by saving High-Ranking officials and getting such a high enemy kill count. By the time of the Battle of Nagrand, she was a high enough rank to command the soldiers of the Alliance to push the Legion out of the land. Unlike most commanders, she fought on the front lines with her soldiers. During the battle, she was attacked by a Blood Elf war group, the majority of the group she was with were killed. However, she used her magical ability to cut through her captures. She then waited for two days, trying to avoid Horde/Legion patrols. She was eventually found and she returned to the battle. In the main battle to get the Legion out of center of Nagrand, she was assaulted by tens of soldiers, her allies being 18 heavily trained soldiers. The attackers had put up a good fight, but were all eventually beaten by Tyera and her soldiers. Tyera then lead the final assault against the Burning Legion, which would push them back into the Forge Camps, and hopefully, out of Nagrand. The Operation would turn out a semi sucess. Tyera took part in the bloodthirsty, unmercifull attack. Tyera was captured in one of the forge camps, but due to intense fighting, Tyea escaped in less than an hour by destroying one of their Troop Transport teleporters with one of their own cannons. By the end, the Forge Camps were barely still around, and the surviving Burning Legion pretended to be dead. The Alliance forces left, ridding most of Nagrand of the Burning Legion. Soon after the battle, the Alliance needed Tyera to lead the forces of the Alliance in Northrend. The Icecrown Campaign and Death Main Article:The Icecrown Campaign The Wrath of the Lich King had made a large expansion across Azeroth while the Alliance and Horde were focused on the Burning Legion. The Alliance quickly rallied it's forces back in Azeroth to fight the Lich King. Tyera had fought across Northrend for a few months by the time of the Icecrown Campaign. Tyera was in a meeting with other officials, mainly out of the Argent Crusade. After a small negotiation, the plans were made, and Tyera led her forces past the Scourge barricades, her army literally burnt there way through the strong barricade of the undead. She led several Missions across Icecrown, defeating several Scourge, and forcing the Lich King to retreat to the Shadow Vault. She was to make the assault on the Shadow Vault three months prior to the Wrath of the Lich King expansion. Tyera led her assault, at first easily defeating the undead defenders, she dueled in magic with several undead mages, warlocks and priests. Eventually, Arthas himself came out of the Shadow Vault. He started to inflict massive casualties upon the army at the stairs. Eventually, Arthas found Tyera, and Arthas began to speak to her, telling her of the joys of Undeath, of how peace can be brought if the fighting shall stop, of course he was lying, but Tyera atleast listened close enough to let her guard down, even telling the Lich King to end the mass killing, instead, he stabbed Tyera, killing her. The Counter Attack The Battle was failure, and the army of the alliance at the Shadow Vault, had been converted into mindless minions of the Scourge; pursuing the everlasting goal of the Lich King. But, after the convertion, the Lich King returned to Tyera's dead body, and he rose Tyera's spirit, looking exactly the same as her previous body, except ghostly. Since being transformed by the Lich King into something new, she was unwillingly blindly loyal to the Lich King, and believed the living to vile, disgusting creatures and should be annhilated. Still being able to use her amazingly powerful magical gift, she easily rose through the ranks of the scourge, eventually becoming one of the Lich King's personal Commanders. She led the armies of the Scourge to tear apart the Alliance and Horde units back down to their main base, the Argent Vangaurd. Doing so easily succesfully. At the time of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, she is a highly respected member of the scourge, and ghouls would die for her loyalty. Eventually, she was given a building of her own, guarded by hundred if not thousands of the Undead horror, the place is known as Icecrown Emerald. In Wrath of the Lich King In an upcoming patch for World of Warcraft, Tyera will be the leading boss in the 25 man raid of Icecrown Emerald, right above Icecrown Citadel, floating. Thousands of undead will guard the place, and the Lich King himself will make an appearence in this instance, although he is not killable. Tyera will have 2.750 Million Health, and will cast an array of spells. When defeated (at 7,500 health), three warlock/mage mixture undeads will come in, and quickly shield Tyera, which is unpassable, the undeads will then teleport Tyera to safety, though it is unknown as of yet where. The Three Warlocks are then the final three mini-bosses, each having 250,000 health. In Icecrown Citadel: Bolvar Fordragon After the death of Arthas Menethil, the former Lich King, Tyera has been cursed, she lost her will and broke into Icecrown Citadel, smashing the new Lich King Bolvar Fordragon from his icy state. Tyera, having a need for leadership, finds a way to corrupt the once holy Fordragon. With an even more powerful person than Arthas controlling the armour and weapon of the Lich King, the Scourge has become more expansive. In the new quest Enter the Citadel, Tyera reveals herself once again with a corrupted, and pure evil, Bolvar Fordragon. The Argent Tournament Grounds are soon destroyed, nearly killing Tirion Fordring in the process. Quests afterwards are about saving survivors until the new Icecrown Citadel is released, with Bolvar Fordragon and Tyera being the main bosses. Dialouge in Enter the Citadel Quest: The whole quest is a cutscene (The Argent Crusaders, Jaina Proudmoore, King Varian Wrynn, Thrall, Garrosh Hellscream and Trak Hellscream, the brother of Garrosh and the Alliance and Horde, mounted and ground troops alike, stand at the outskirts of the Argent Tournament grounds.) Tirion Fordring: Soldiers of Azeroth, our time has come! With the death of Arthas Menethil and the backbone of the scourge, we have a chance to strike back! (The soldiers cheer) Tirion Fordring: Today, we avenge all the deaths caused by the undead plauge, Stratholme! Lordaeron! The Sunwell! Today we charge and destroy the scattering Scourge forces, and send them back into the ground! (The soldiers cheer again) Tirion Fordring: Onward!- (Suddenly, the mountain between the Shadow Vault and the Tournament Grounds cracks open, rocks and boulders fly towards the tournament, destroying the centre building. screams are heard) Tirion Fordring: What is this madness!? (Two Dark Shadows move through the dark area, several hundred scourge catapults appear from the shadows. The Soldiers ready themselves. One shadow then reveals itself, the ghost of Tyera Nightwhisper) Jaina Proudmoore: Tyera? Tyera Nightwhisper: (laughing victouriously) Tirion you poor fool. (The Soldiers lift their weapons, the adventurers stare at the Scourge Leader) Tirion Fordring: Tyera, what has become of you? Tyera Nightwhisper: Oh, you don't know. Do you remember our last little encounter, paladin? Tirion Fordring: If it were not for those warlocks, you would be no more. Tyera Nightwhisper: Well, Tirion, you reveal a truth about me. I am going to tell everyone here the truth. The Lich King is not dead! And neither is Bolvar Fordragon! (The New Lich King steps out of the shadows, the soldiers stare in horror) Lich King: Thank you for the introduction, Tyera. (he lifts Frostmourne up) You are all going to die, even you, Fordring. (Thousands upon thousands of Ghouls rise up from the ground all around the armies, soldiers perish incredibly quick) (Tirion Fordring watches in horror as all the soldier behind him are being hacked to pieces and crushed by ball of plauged rock) Lich King: Come Tyera, we have a future to plan with the Scourge. (the two turn around and begin to walk back) (Out of the heat of battle, Garrosh Hellscream's brother, Tark emerges and charges the Lich King) Tark: Die traitor! (Tark reaches the Lich King, who immediatly turns around and shatters Tark's armour with Frostmourne, killing him) (Garrosh stares as his brother dies on the ground) Garrosh:' More dialouge to be revealed... Powers in the Icecrown Emerald *Smite=Does 3500-4000 Damage. *Consuming Shadows=Disease: Does 7500 Damage over 30 seconds. *Flame Uprising=Rises Fire upon the group, doing 5000 damage, effect can be avoidable by walking out of the effected area. *Mind Control=Takes Control of Ten Seperate players (usually Death Knights, Paladins, Warriors, Warlocks and Mages, rarely the other classes), to attack the squad, lasts 45 seconds. *Shield=Protects Tyera from 35,000 Damage. *Divine Shield=Inpenetrable Shield, used when healing herself. *Renue=Heals 50,000 every 5 seconds. Lasts 10 seconds. *Greatest Purity=Heals 700,000 Health. *Undead Minions=Rises 5 50k Undead Warriors to protect her, usually when she needs to heal herself. Powers in the New Icecrown Citadel Unlike the original, the new version of Icecrown Citadel (the original still being able to participate in) will be much like the Naxxramas of the Original World of Warcraft, requiring 40 fully geared, high dpsing, tanking and healing participants to beat it. Tyera will join the Jailor of the Damned in the final fight (the outcome has not been revealed). Aswell as the new abilities, Tyera still retains her old abilities just upgraded. She has 14 million health. Tyera has been upgraded in her abilities. Smite: Does 17,000-24,000 Damage. Cast time three seconds. Mind Blast: Does 19,000 Damage with 9,000 more damage every second for 3 seconds. Instant Cast. Mind Control: Takes control of a single player, being able to use every single ability at no cost. Lasts 45 seconds. Instant Cast. Holy Fire: A chaotic blast that does 20,000 damage to all enemies within 45 yards, blinds those looking towards Tyera, much like Radiance. Reanimate: Revives a dead player as a temporary minion of the scourge, doubled health and mana/energy/rage, lasts until killed. Cast time 3 seconds. Shadow Spiral: A Channeled spell that afflicts a disease called Ghost Plauge which causes 4000 damage every three seconds for up to 12 seconds, can stack up to five times (including time). Eternal Judgement: Equivilant of Warlocks Curse of Agony, doing 14000 damage every five seconds for ten seconds. Greatest Purity (upgraded): Heals for 1,500,000 health, and acts like rejuvination, which heals for 35,000 every three seconds for 12 seconds. Undead Minions (upgraded): Rases 5 125k Undead Minions aswell as Undead Spellcasters. Others to be revealed. Quotes in Icecrown Emerald Who dares to penetrate the Icecrown Emerald! --When encountered. I see you must turn against eachover! --When casting Mind Control You are all meat, servants to the Lich King! --When half her health is down The Scourge will rid the world of your filth! --When at 500k Health Master, I need you. --When Defeated. Appearence Tyera (currently) is a spectral vision of her former self. She wears ghostly robes, along with smooth, strong shoes laced with Phoenix feathers. She holds the Staff of Neverending Night, which is a Black Staff with a Diomand floating inbetween a Oak Tree carved edge. Her hair is down, along with small Night Elf Markings on her nose. Her back is also showing, as her Robes were made like that. Her clothes are the legendary Phoenix set, which when combined in one being, causes fiery damage to those who attack her. Her skin is now transparent, due to being a ghost, although it is still identifiable that her skin image is still fair, just like in life. Personality Tyera was a calm, intellegent person, but has a very built up defence attitude, due to being bullied as child. Usually, she is calm, but can go into a fiery rage and is capable of easily killing a person in her rage when offended. As a servent to the Lich King, she is blindly loyal, and will strike down those who aren't, prefferable the living. She still is calm, unlike her master. She now no longer has her feeling to take things head on and it has been replaced by her cowering if being defeated by the enemy, resorting the effect of mind control just so she won't be attacked. Her attack at the Icecrown Emerald has put an unknown effect on her personality. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf